The Light Shines Through
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: Morgan is upset when Reid shows up to work with a hickey... From a guy. Good news: Morgan likes men too, specifically Reid. Bad news: Reid is currently dating Jasper from archives. Ugh.
1. Chapter 1: The Light Shines Through

**So, this is my very first fic **_**ever**_** so be nice please :)**

**I will be posting more chapters to this story and I will try to get the next one out in the next couple of days. My horoscope says tomorrow will be an extremely creative day, so maybe you guys will get another tomorrow. Sound good?**

**Anyways, here it is. I **_**really**_** hope you like it cause I'm doing it for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to CBS.**

**Warnings: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

What the fuck?

Morgan had looked up when the elevator doors opened to see a ruffled looking Reid.

Actually, ruffled wouldn't have been the word Morgan would have used.

Sexed was a more accurate descriptor.

Not only did Reid have an unusually smug grin stretched across his face (especially when he hadn't had his coffee yet), but he was unshaven, tousled, glowing, and…

Sporting a nasty looking hickey on his neck.

Morgan had always told himself that even though he _was_ the jealous type, he had never and _would_ never feel jealous about a man. I mean, so what? Reid had a hickey… Morgan had showed up more than once with a hickey so why would that bother him in the least?

Because it was Reid.

Reid, who had no self-confidence.

Reid, who thought Star Trek was what the world revolved around.

Reid, who had _never_ had a relationship, let alone sex.

Yeah, that Reid.

Okay, so Morgan was vaguely aware that Reid _had _had sex before. It had been mentioned once, briefly on kind of an offhand note, but that didn't mean he actually had sex on a regular basis, right? I mean he probably didn't even know what he was doing when it happened, so it didn't really count.

But now, as Reid sat with a cheerful "Morning everyone!" Morgan was sure what he felt in his stomach was jealousy.

Of course Morgan had been a closet gay for most of his life. Using women to almost drown out his thoughts about the men around him, trying to convince himself it wasn't anything. But then he had met Reid…

Reid had been shy and timid when they first shook hands, but there was something about those brown doe eyes that had Morgan paying attention.

Next he noticed Reid's mouth. Soft pink lips and a crooked smile hiding two rows of perfectly straight white teeth with wickedly sharp canines.

Then it was his hair. How soft it looked all the time. How it kept falling in his face and he kept needing to brush it away.

Since then, he had just started noticing everything about him. The way his ass was perfectly round. How graceful his hands were. How much fun he was to be around…

Morgan stood and walked towards Reid's desk.

"What do you have there, Pretty Boy?" He asked pointing to the offending area.

Reid immediately put a hand over it. "Nothing, I fell."

"Onto someone's mouth?" Morgan asked.

Reid blushed.

Morgan laughed. "What her name?"

Reid just shook his head.

"You dog! You didn't even learn her name! Jesus Reid, you're getting more and more devious by the day!"

Reid shook his head again before speaking. "You know Morgan, even though _you_ think it's alright to have sex with strangers, my morals are a little different. But I'm not going to let you spoil my good mood." He stood and made his way to the break room with Morgan right on his heels.

"Good moods are often caused by sex." Morgan stated. "And if this is what sex looks like on you then damn, you should be having sex all the time!"

Reid stopped. "I'm going to take that as a really odd compliment." He then made his way to the counter, picking up his mug and the coffee pot.

"So you don't deny you got some."

Reid sighed and turned to face Morgan fully.

"No, I don't, Morgan. Last night I had sex, in my house, in my bedroom, on my bed. It was awesome and I hope to be doing it again real soon, maybe even tonight. Now, are you happy with that answer? Or is there some other detail about what I did last night that you want to know?"

Morgan paused taking it in. "Just two."

Reid rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee while Morgan continued.

"Do I know her and what was her name?"

Reid sighed and shook his head. "Not _her_ Morgan. And yes, you know him." Reid took a deep drink of his coffee.

"Wait, _him?_"

Reid shrugged.

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "You learn something new every day, huh?" Then he stopped. "Did you say I know him?"

Reid nodded.

"WHO?" All of a sudden Morgan felt like a schoolgirl.

Reid shrugged again, taking another deep drink.

Morgan pondered. "Tell me it's not Hotch."

Reid pulled a face at the inside of his mug. He gulped the last bit down before picking up the coffee pot and starting to refill it. "No, I'm not having sex with Hotch, Morgan." He sighed, looking at him briefly before shuffling his feet and becoming suddenly very interested in the microwave.

"Who, then?"

"Jasper Gooding." He said quickly.

"From _archives?_" Morgan practically shouted.

Reid looked around nervously. "Not so loud! Yes, from archives."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Reid shrugged. "A week and a half."

"And you _bedded_ him?"

"Oh come on, Morgan! _You're_ one to talk!"

Morgan just shook his head. "Okay, you're right. But still, I just didn't imagine you…"

"Were gay? Had sex?" Reid offered.

Morgan blew out a breath. "Both of those I guess."

"Yeah, well, I'm not as innocent as people assume."

"I guess not." Morgan half laughed. "And I mean, Jasper's a good looking guy I guess."

Reid nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Are we done here?" He asked.

"One more thing."

Reid gave an exasperated sigh. "_What?_"

"Who tops?"

"Oh my _God_, Morgan!" He walked from the room swiftly with an indignant noise.

Morgan stood for a while, trying to gather his thoughts.

So, Reid was gay. Good.

And Reid was dating someone. Bad.

This at least meant that when it came down to push and shove, Morgan _did_ technically have a chance.

The problem was Jasper.

He was a nice guy, Morgan was sure of that, but it still made Morgan angry that _he _got to blow Reid's brains out and make him giddy, while Morgan was stuck jacking his _own_ hammer.

Morgan sighed and walked back into the bullpen. He wasn't going to tell anyone because he knew that would just hurt Reid's feelings. He just had to sit back and let what happened, happen.

_Yeah,_ Morgan sighed internally, _like _that _was going to be easy…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but i just wanted to give a taste.<strong>

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop writing before you hurt someone? :P**

**Let me know!**

**Love, always! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Feel Our Desire

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this story in favorites or alerts! You guys are the best! So here we go, you guys deserved it :D**

**This chapter has some of the 'M' rated stuff in it but I didn't make it super detailed because it's not our favorite boy couple!**

**Also for those who are a little confused, I accidentally added this before it was done and then had to delete it and write more *headesk* so please just hang in there! This one's finished! It's also from Reid's POV :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to CBS**

**Warnings: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Reid sat at his desk, feeling annoyed at the stares and questions he'd been getting all day.

Why did people seem to think it was their business if he was having sex? So what?

And why, in gods name, was everyone under the impression he was so _innocent_?

Sure, Reid hadn't exactly had _numerous_ conquers (not that Reid would even consider a sexual partner a "conquer", he had accidently picked up the habit from Morgan), but that didn't mean he was some blushing virgin for gods sake!

But still, people kept worming their way into his personal life, like all of a sudden it involved them.

One guy from the Defensive unit had actually whistled at him and made this ridiculous "bow chica wow wow" type song thing that currently was stuck in Reid's head! It was getting frustrating, and by the time Reid had finished up all his paperwork he just wanted to go soak in a bath.

That's why when Jasper showed up on their floor, Reid breathed a sigh of contentment.

Jasper was tall and handsome. He had curly brown hair that piled on top of his head and deep green eyes. He was fairly well built, not really anything like Morgan, but he was definitely strong. And Reid liked his men strong.

Jasper strode towards Reid with a big grin on his face. "Hey there, are you all finished?" He came closer until he was whispering in Reid's ear. "Cause I was thinking you could come back to my place."

Reid nodded, smiling at him when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking over, he saw Morgan standing a few feet behind Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper." He said, a little curtly.

"Hi," Jasper smiled. "Derek, right?"

"I prefer Morgan." He shrugged.

"Oh well, it's good to see you."

Morgan just nodded.

They stood for a bit before Jasper turned to Reid. "You wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah, please." Reid said, gathering his things.

"Can we take your car? I didn't have a chance to go home and get mine at lunch."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Jasper waited a second before seeming to remember something.

"Here, I left something downstairs. I'll go grab it and meet you in the parking lot?"

"Sure, yeah." Reid gave a small smile, which grew larger when Jasper leaned in a sweetly kissed him on the cheek. Reid could feel his face heat as Jasper walked away, leaving Reid to collect his things.

When he had gathered everything and was about to leave, Morgan caught his attention.

"Reid, are you sure about this guy?"

"What do you mean?" He asked a little hesitant. He could see the change in Morgan's posture and it rarely ever meant something good was coming.

"I mean you _hardly_ know him. Maybe this guy isn't what you think he is."

Was he being _serious_ right now? Morgan was giving him relationship advice _about a guy_. What the hell did Morgan know when it came to actual relationships with gay men? All bad experiences aside, of course. God, today was just _not_ fun.

"Look," Morgan continued. "I just think you should re-evaluate the situation. I mean, how much do you know about him, _really_? This guy could be all messed up, or have serious issues when it comes to relationships. Or, maybe he's only in it for the sex, and I would hate to see you get hurt-"

"Are you _kidding_ me, Morgan?" Reid cut in. "What the hell do _you_ know? Look, I understand you don't really trust men after what happened to you, but seriously? Jasper works in _archives_. He's not emotionally damaged or stressed in any way! And besides," Reid picked up the last of his things and swung his bag around his shoulder. "Believe it or not, but I can find a suitable boyfriend all by myself! Sometimes you act as if _you're_ the only one who knows what's best for me, Morgan! And I can tell you that I've been looking after myself long enough to understand what I need and want!"

And with that he walked from the room without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Reid looked up at Jasper with a coy smile. "Dinner was great. What do you want for dessert?" Even in Reid's mind it sounded corny and weird. He had never been one for dirty talk, really, but what could it hurt, right?<p>

Jasper just smiled widely. "I want you naked in my bed."

Reid just smirked, grabbed Jasper by his tie and led him into the bedroom. When they got there, Reid pulled off Jaspers tie and shirt first. Leaving his pants on he pushed him back onto the edge of the bed but stayed standing, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it drop behind him.

Jasper propped himself on his elbows and watched while Reid pulled his pants off and stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. Reid climbed onto the bed and straddled Jaspers hips. He could feel the other mans hard on growing and he quirked an eyebrow, making Jasper shake beneath him with laughter. He slithered his way down until he was on his knees on the floor. Slowly, he unbuttoned Jasper's pants and pulled them off.

Reid then worked Jaspers underwear down until they were at his ankles. Reid could see that he other mans member was getting harder and harder and when he blew a light breath on it Jasper just groaned and let his head drop back onto the mattress.

Reid took Japser's dick in his mouth and sucked the head slowly until it was fully hard, Jasper just moaning appreciatively.

Reid worked and sucked until he could feel Jasper was close, then he stood back up, shucked off his own underwear and climbed back onto Jasper's hips. He let Jasper flip them so he was on top. Reid groaned at the friction between them, bucking his hips upward.

Jasper made sure to prepare him thoroughly before entering him. Working his way slowly so as not to hurt Reid. He then started moving in and out with increasing speed, and Reid gratefully met his motions by thrusting upwards.

Suddenly, Reid thought of the question Morgan had asked earlier.

_"Who tops?"_ He had questioned with a devilish grin.

Reid stopped moving.

"Did I hurt you?" Jasper asked, panting.

Reid shook his head. Both to answer Jasper's question and to get the image out of his head. But it was stuck now. Reid closed his eyes breifly and then looked back at Japser.

"No, not you, keep going, please." He panted back.

The next forty minutes were relatively Morgan free. Reid had to keep focusing on the feeling to stop himself from thinking about it again.

When Jasper finally rolled off of him though, there was nothing to distract him. So he lay there, thinking about the _whole_ goddamn conversation from earlier, and then the one right before Reid had left.

_What the hell, Morgan? _Reid huffed internally. _First you think it's okay to bug me at work and now you're doing it in BED too?_

Reid shook his head again in a last attempt to get the images out. Then he curled up in Jasper's side and did his best to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When Reid arrived at work the next morning he blatantly tried to ignore Morgan's whole existence. He sat at his desk and prayed to <em>god <em>that Morgan would do the same.

Not likely.

"Reid." He said, coming out of the break room. "Good night?" He asked playfully, obviously trying to ignore the argument they had had the day before.

"Just fine." Reid murmured. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Certainly sounded promising." Morgan laughed.

"Wait, you had even _more_ sex last night?" Prentiss butted in and breaking her not-so-subtle eavesdropping session. "No fair! How is it that _you_ get it in _two_ days in a row and I'm stuck at home with the food network?" She grumbled.

"I know what you mean. It's upsetting, right?" Morgan smiled at her knowingly.

"Oh shut up Morgan!" She whined. "You want sex, all you have to do is head to the nearest club and flash a smile!"

"Oh," Morgan pretended to pause. "You're right. I don't know what you mean, then."

Prentiss pouted and was about to say something else when JJ walked into the room.

"Got a case, guys." She said waving some files.

Reid was only _too_ happy to jump up and head to the round table. _This_ should take his and everyone else's mind off things.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so there you go! Hoped you liked it :P<strong>

**It wasn't much fun writing for Reid and Jasper because I would _way_ prefer a certain chocolate adonis to be riding that ass, but Reid seemed happy with it so I gave it to him (the boys _deserves_ some sexy times).**

**Anyways, please reveiw like the wonderful people you are, and I'll be sure to update more ASAP!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: The Balance We Broke

**You guys have been so sweet, and I feel bad for the glitch-ups I had with the last chapter (if you don't know, it's better that way).**

**My last two chapters were rather short so I'm going to make this one longer CAUSE I CAN :P**

**It's from Morgan POV so don't get confused with all this jumping about I just think it's nice to hear what going on in two peoples head rather than one sometimes.**

**Also I am putting a little bit of a case in here, but it bothers me sometimes when the case interferes with what's going on. So, the details are brief and sort of non-descriptive with a bit of a lame ending, I just had to use the case in order to make a few things work. Hope it's alright :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to CBS**

**Warnings: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

The plane was fairly silent, no one really needing to say anything. The head of the department in New Orleans, Donavan, hadn't been able to give them a whole lot of information seeing as they only had two bodies that were found years apart.

They weren't even sure they _had_ a case. The MO seemed fairly different on both bodies, but Donavan had insisted they come down and see what they can do. They hadn't been working on anything else so Hotch had given it the go ahead under the condition they leave if anything more pressing came up.

So there they all sat, staring at the couple of pages of information they did have.

Except Morgan.

He was sitting across from Reid and Hotch with Prentiss beside him, the case file open in his lap while he stared aimlessly out the window.

He had been trying to make up for his fight with Reid the day before by just pretending it didn't happen. The old "I won't mention it if you don't" thing, but Reid had been giving him a cold shoulder all morning despite his efforts.

To be honest, it had pissed Morgan off when he had seen Jasper walking Reid to his desk this morning from his spot in the break room. And to add insult to injury, Jasper had leaned in and whispered something to the kid, making him blush so hard that Morgan could only describe his face as tomato red.

Morgan had thought his speaking to Reid about Jasper last night would have come off as him being concerned for Reid feelings.

Apparently, that wasn't how Reid had seen it.

Morgan had tried his best not to stay up all night wondering about ways to get the kid to forgive him, but had come up empty. I mean, the kid really wasn't easy to please. He had learned that over their years working together.

When they landed Morgan found the right opportunity to talk to Reid when they got one of the SUV's all to themselves.

Morgan took the drivers seat as usual, turning the heater up because it was cold. Reid seemed somewhat grumpy when they first drove off, so Morgan gave him a few minutes to warm up before speaking.

"Reid, about last night-"

"It's fine, Morgan." Reid sighed, shifting visibly so he was facing the window.

"I just, don't want you thinking I'm trying to run your life."

"No hard feelings. Don't worry. I'm over it." The words were fine but Morgan could still hear the bitterness in his tone.

"Come on, Reid. I'm trying to apologize!"

Reid turned to him. "I know. Apology accepted. Happy?" He said before facing the window again.

Morgan just sighed. What could he do? They were sharing a room at the hotel at least, so maybe he could try again later.

They were at the station for only a short time. Donavan gave them a brief run down of what he knew before sending them to the hotel. It was late and they would need their rest in order to work the case in the morning.

By the time Morgan and Reid actually stepped in their hotel room they were both exhausted.

Reid promptly flopped himself down on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Reid, can we-"

"Ugh!" Reid sat up and looked at him. "Morgan, I said I was fine and that your apology was accepted what more do you want?"

"I want you to hear out why I'm trying to apologize."

"Well, I don't really care. It's done and fine." He flopped back down.

Morgan sighed harshly. "Well, you're not acting like it's fine."

"Probably because I'm tired and really don't want to talk anymore."

Morgan rubbed the back of his head. "Fine. I'm going to have a shower."

"Fine."

Morgan had stripped off his clothes and stood in the shower for a good ten minutes before he realized he hadn't really been doing anything.

He gave up, sighing as he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He had imagined Reid was asleep before he went to open the door. That was when he heard a hushed voice coming from the other room.

"I can't! Morgan's in the shower! He could come out at any minute!"

There was a brief silence before "Of _course_ I do! It'd be fun, but I can't risk it! It'd be way too weird if he just walked in while I'm doing it. Do you know how many therapy sessions it takes the average person to right themselves after an embarrassing sexual encounter or situation?"

Morgan decided he had heard enough. This guy was seriously trying to have phone sex with Reid while they were on a case? God, he really just couldn't keep it in his pants for a couple days, could he? He'd already scored at least twice with Reid in two days! Morgan pushed the door open and he heard Reid fall quiet.

He rounded the corner to see Reid readjusting his sitting position. It looked as if he had been sitting with his knees too far apart as he quickly brought them underneath himself into a cross-legged posture.

He smiled a little oddly at Morgan before becoming distracted by what was being said to him over his cell.

"No! Stop! Stop it! I said no. I think I should be going to bed now. Goodnight."

And with that, he hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Morgan asked cheekily as he threw a shirt on.

"It's really none of your business is it, Morgan?" Reid retorted flipping onto his side and snuggling under the bed covers.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosy."

"I'm _sure_ you weren't."

"Why are you being so defensive? I was joking!"

"Oh, were you, Morgan?" Reid sat up and faced him. "Because it seemed to me that you were meddling with stuff that really doesn't involve you."

Morgan stepped back. "What is _up_, man? You're acting as if I'm being a jerk!"

Reid shook his head too vigorously. "Me? No, never! I would never call you a jerk! You're just so concerned for my well being that you must be the nicest guy in the world!"

"What the hell! It bothers you that I didn't want you to make a mistake?"

"No, Morgan!" Reid raised his voice. "What bothers me is that it wouldn't matter _who_ I was dating! You would always be standing there scrutinizing _everything!_ And no matter what I did or said, they would never seem good enough to you! You always say that you 'have my back' or you'll 'be there for me', but when it comes down to relationships, that's the last thing you do! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really quite tired. Goodnight."

_Jesus,_ Morgan thought as he pulled the towel off and changed into some boxers. _That's the second time he's yelled at me in the last 30 hours._

He climbed into bed, hoping he hadn't done too much damage. Closing his eyes he pretended like he was back at home, when he heard a small sniffle from the bed beside his.

Was Reid crying?

Another small sniffle and a shaky intake of breath. Yeah, he was. Morgan sighed internally. How had he managed to fuck this up? He really just didn't want Reid to be unhappy, and now he'd made him cry. He had to be the worst friend ever.

The next morning really wasn't very productive in the whole idea of trying to patch things up with Reid.

The kid had basically leaped out of bed when their alarm clock rang and ran into the bathroom. Moments later Morgan could hear the water running in the shower. He had just sighed and pulled himself out of bed, changing into his work clothes.

Reid came out about twenty minutes later fully clothed and eager to leave. Morgan had tried to say something but Reid just shook his head and left.

The kid must've known Morgan had heard him crying because he didn't look Morgan in the eye if he didn't have too, but he wasn't acting angry, more like shy.

Morgan felt so bad. He always seemed to do this to people he cared about. Insult them or hurt them. What kind of chance would he ever have with Reid if he just kept upsetting him further and further?

It was around twelve when Hotch pulled him aside.

"Is there something going on with Reid?" Hotch asked, staring intently. "He's been uncharacteristically quiet this morning and last night I thought I might've heard you guys fighting. Is everything okay?"

Morgan sighed. Having this conversation with Hotch was not something he wanted to be doing.

"Reid's in a relationship." He said.

"Yes, I noticed his change in behavior and Prentiss confirmed it for me. " He stated and then waited for Morgan to continue.

Morgan shook his head and took a deep intake of breath. "I wanted him to make the right choices, so I tried to confront him."

"Morgan, you know Reid doesn't take it kindly when people make him feel incapable or young-"

"That's not what I was trying to do, Hotch."

"I know. But did you consider that may have been how he interpreted it?"

"Yes, I did but-"

"But nothing. I need both of you to focus on this case, and I don't want either of you to be distracted or upset. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, apologize to Reid." Hotch began to walk away, but Morgan grabbed his arm.

"Hotch, that's the problem. He won't let me apologize."

Hotch sighed. "That's not _my_ problem. Fix this, please."

"How can I if he won't even speak to me? I've tried three times so far and nothing's worked."

Hotch stared at Morgan for a few minutes before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion in his head.

"Morgan, is there something else?"

That stopped Morgan short. "Like what?"

"Are you aware that Reid is dating a man?" The look Hotch was giving him made Morgan feel like he was reading his mind.

"Yes, that's the main reason I confronted-"

"Are you also aware that you are extremely protective over Reid?"

"Yes, of course I am. He's like a brother to me."

"Is he, Morgan?"

Morgan could feel his defensive attitude creeping forwards and he had to take a deep breath in order to keep from saying something to Hotch he'd regret.

"Look, Hotch-"

"Morgan, all I want is for you to take a step back and look at this from my point of view. You and Reid are extremely close, and now Reid is involved with another man." Hotch paused. "I think if you take a moment to sort this thing out, you'll see what I mean. And I don't want to speak out of term, but if you do understand, I think Reid has the right to know, as well."

He walked away. All Morgan could do was shake his head. How was it that Hotch always seemed so out of the loop and then he goes and does something like that?

He stood there for a few more minutes doing a reality check.

He liked Reid. He wanted Reid. Reid was with another man. He and Reid were fighting about it. Reid wouldn't let him apologize. Hotch wanted him to fix it.

_Oh,_ Morgan thought sarcastically, _was that all?_

He hated to admit it, but Hotch was right.

He needed to tell Reid.

That chance did not present itself very quickly though, because later that afternoon they got a call on the tip line. Someone had witnessed the last murder. Turns out it was the girl's brother who had committed it, so she hadn't turned him in right away.

They had gone to the suspect's house to find pictures of both crime scenes up on the walls. All in all, the case was closed.

The team had headed out that evening. The jet had been quiet again. Rossi, JJ, and Emily were asleep, Hotch was looking over other files, and Reid was, well, reading.

Morgan had sat just staring at him for almost fifteen minutes before putting on his headphones, deciding that the jet was _not_ the place to do this. He would offer Reid a ride home, and try it then.

When the jet landed Morgan made his way out onto the tarmac and waited for Reid to come down the steps.

"Hey, kid." He smiled. "You need a ride home?"

"No, thanks, Morgan. I got one." He brushed past him without making eye contact.

Morgan turned to see a truck parked beside the SUV's. Jasper was leaning on the hood smiling. He waved to Reid as he approached and Reid set his pace to more of a jog.

When Reid finally reached Jasper he slowed, flung his arms around the other man and…

Morgan had to look away. Seeing Reid kiss Jasper with _that _amount of enthusiasm made Morgan's stomach clench uncomfortably.

He swallowed hard. Was that a lump in his throat? No, it couldn't be.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Hotch give him a sympathetic smile before heading to his car.

Morgan walked slowly, not wanting to pass so close to them while they were still kissing.

They finally let up when Morgan was about tem meters from them. He watched as Reid laughed at something Jasper said. They both jumped into Jasper's truck and drove off. Leaving Morgan with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Morgan got home he basically threw his bag on the floor and took Clooney for a walk. He knew it was late, but he had to do something with his frustration, and walking seemed more logical than ripping Jasper's head off.

He was out for about an hour. When he made it home it was around twelve, and even though he knew he would have to get up early for work tomorrow, he threw a slasher movie into the DVD player and sat on his couch cradling a beer.

The gore did very little to distract him and soon his mind was back to contemplating Reid.

Jasper probably didn't even appreciate what he had. Reid definitely deserved better than some bigheaded jerk. The guy probably took advantage of Reid's generosity. Reid was all give and no take. Everybody knew that. 'Everyone' probably included this asshole from archives.

And if he hadn't known before, Morgan would bet he knew now.

It just wasn't fair. Morgan hadn't even _known_ Reid was gay until a few days ago, but Reid had never advanced on _him._

_That's because you like to flaunt all the women you date, idiot._

Morgan had found that his 'ladies man' reputation could shield him from all the bastards like Carl out there, so he had used it to hide the fact he was gay to keep those men out of his life.

But now he wanted Reid and _only_ Reid.

_That's it,_ he thought and flipped his TV off. He grabbed his car keys on his way out the door. He _had_ to speak to Reid, right now.

About halfway to Reid's house an upsetting thought came to Morgan's mind. What if Reid and Jasper had gone to Jasper's house? Morgan didn't know where he lived.

If that was the case, Morgan was just going to have to try to speak to Reid tomorrow.

But what if he got there and Reid and Jasper _were _at Reid's house, but they were preoccupied with-

Morgan shook the thought from his head and kept going. He wouldn't let anything deter him. And if that were the case, Morgan would figure out what to do when the time came.

Morgan pulled into Reid's driveway and saw Jasper's truck in the driveway. Good. That meant Reid was home.

He walked towards the front door with determination, but faltered before he knocked. What was he going to say? Hey, Reid, I love you? Ditch Jasper for me?

Yeah, like _that_ would go over well.

Morgan took a deep breath before knocking loudly. He was hoping it would be enough to wake them up, or for them to hear while they were…

That train of thought was pulled off the tracks when he heard a shuffling from inside and hushed voices.

About one minute later Jasper opened the door wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

"Der-Morgan?" He asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Reid." Morgan stated.

"Can't you wait until-"

"Gooding," Morgan spoke Jasper's last name in a threatening tone. "Go get Reid."

Jasper just nodded before disappearing again.

Another minute went by before Reid came to the door. The skin around his eyes was dark, his lips were swollen, and he had what looked like a bite mark low on his collar.

Morgan clenched his fist. He was wearing a pair of red boxers along with the V-neck shirt Jasper had been wearing at the airport. Punching something may not be the best way to deal with his anger, but, boy, would it feel good.

"What the hell, Morgan?"

"I have to talk to you. Now."

"It's like 1:30 in the morning! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Reid-Spencer," Morgan decided it was better if he used his first name. "I know what I said was out of line. All of it."

"Cool! Happy now?" Reid's arms were folded, sarcasm dripping from every note.

Morgan shook his head. "I know I made you feel incapable and young," Morgan used Hotch's words from earlier. "But I didn't mean to. I was trying to look out for you."

Reid was silent for a beat. "This really couldn't wait until morning?"

"No, I have more to say." Morgan took a deep breath. "I told myself that the reason I confronted you was because I just didn't want you to get hurt. But, that's not it."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Great. Why _did_ you make me feel weak and inferior then Morgan? Just for the sake of it? Because you can?"

Morgan shook his head vigorously. "No, I did it… I did it because…"

They stood in silence while Morgan was trying to collect his thoughts.

"Look, I'm really quite tired so can you get on with telling me whatever it is-"

"I love you."

Morgan had managed to cut Reid off but the words had been mumbled. Reid looked as if he were speaking gibberish.

"Come again?"

"I-I love you, Spencer. I have for a while now. And, I feel like… you deserve to know. That was why I confronted you. I know that it's a little surprising. I mean, no one even knows I'm gay, but now _you _do. That's the way it should be."

The look Reid was giving him was intense. It was making Morgan feel fairly vulnerable. Something he didn't like at all.

"Are. You. _Kidding me?_"

Morgan felt his stomach drop. Uh oh.

"We've worked together for _years,_ Morgan! Years!" Reid shouted. "And you couldn't muster up any sort of courage to speak to me about this _before_ I had a working relationship? Sure, tackling unsubs down and throwing yourself in the face of danger is all fun and games, but when it comes to speaking to _me?_" Reid paused, seeming to be so angry he couldn't speak. "What? You think it's _okay _to come to my house in the middle of the godforsaken night and confess to me? How _dare_ you? What am I supposed to do? Leave Jasper so you can have your happy ending? Well, I don't work that way!" Reid gave his a look of distain. "I can't believe you." He said before turning back into the house.

The door was almost all the way shut before Reid opened it again.

"You know what pisses me off the most, Morgan? Is that I spent four years getting over you. Yeah. Think about _that_. Four years for me to be able to even _think_ about other people!" Reid's voice suddenly got very quiet. "I can't believe this." He almost whispered, looking at the floor. The sentiment had almost been directed internally, like Reid was speaking to himself.

And then the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeeze. How mean am <strong>_**I?**_** I thought this cliffhanger was a perfect place to end this chapter so that you all are biting your nails *****wicked grin*******

**Don't worry though more will be coming fast!**

**Keep reviewing and being so lovely like you awesome people are (unless you are a unicorn, then you are a lovely awesome unicorn).**

**Also, a little sneek peek. Next chapter we find out Jasper isn't **_**quite**_** as perfect as our little genius thought he was :O**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Mend The Controls

**I'm still blown away by how nice you all are! I'm really grateful for all the support and feedback I've been receiving. Also, the people who have added this story to favorites or alerts, it's just as high a compliment, so thank you all as well :D You guys are what makes me sit and write!**

**I'm going to try to keep the chapters long like the last one because I know it's a lot more satisfying :P**

**So, here you go! Reid POV and how he reacts internally to this new discovery! A lot of this is dialogue, just warning :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to CBS**

**Warnings: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Reid stood there, forehead resting on the doorframe for a couple of minutes. This was nuts. This was insane. This was unfair.

This was exactly what he had dreamed about Morgan doing for years.

He felt the lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes and sniffled. No, he was _done _crying over him. He had sent that ship sailing.

He stood straight and turned, aiming to go back to his room and cuddle with Jasper and forget about this whole thing, but he was stopped short.

Jasper was leaning against the wall about five feet back.

Reid wiped his eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jasper just shrugged.

Reid folded his arms and sniffed. "How much did you hear?"

Jasper shrugged again before answering. "Enough."

The silence was uncomfortable and Jasper's eyes were almost accusing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper sighed and pushed off of the wall, arms still folded. "It means we have some things to talk about."

Reid shifted his weight. "Like what?"

"Like, the fact you never told me you used to have feelings for him."

"It's irrelevant now."

"Is it?"

Reid shook his head. "I had to let him go, he'll just have to do the same with me."

"And you're just willing to let that happen."

"What are you implying, Jasper?"

Jasper just shrugged again and turned back to the bedroom, calling over his shoulder as he went. "I'm just saying, I don't think you're completely over him."

"Oh, and you would know right?" Reid rolled his eyes.

Jasper turned back. "I may not be a BAU profiler, _Spencer_, but the fact that you told him about your past feelings leaves room to believe-"

"Jasper, I haven't been with you for even a month! All of a sudden you know what I'm feeling? What my actions mean?" God, why did everyone just think they knew him?

"I'm just saying, I don't think it's fair to me if-"

"Fair to _you?_ In the last 48 hours I've had three major fights with my best friend. He just confessed to me that he's in love with me, and you think _I'm_ not being fair to _you?_"

"Look, Spencer, I don't want to fight. Come back to bed and we'll sort this out later."

Reid stood for a moment before deciding he really didn't have the energy to fight either.

He walked back to the bedroom behind Jasper. He welcomed the warmth under the blankets, but when he moved closer to the other man, wanting to forget Morgan in the warmth and comfort of his body, he turned the other way with a soft "Not right now Spencer."

"I just want to cuddle." He whispered.

"I said, not now."

Reid was silent for a couple seconds. "Kay." He said so softly he doubted Jasper had heard him.

He lay there for a while, thinking of what just transpired. Why did Morgan tell him now? Why not before, when neither of them were committed?

_Well, YOU never told him. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite? You yelled at him for not advancing on you when you were single, but you never said anything to him about YOUR feelings._

Reid curled in on himself. He felt lonely even though he was right beside Jasper. Right beside the man he was dating. The man he was committed to.

Right beside the man who didn't want to cuddle him when his emotions were so raw.

_Morgan would have cuddled me. Weather we were together or not he would have been there._

Reid rolled over onto his other side.

This was so not fair.

* * *

><p>When Reid woke the next morning, alarm clock blaring, Jasper was absent from the bed. He found him in the kitchen, back towards Reid, making coffee.<p>

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jasper's middle.

"Morning," He said, nuzzling into Jasper's neck.

"Hi." Jasper said, worming his way out of Reid's grasp. "Coffee's made. I'm going to have a shower."

"Want company?" Reid asked, putting his hands on the other man's chest.

"No, thanks." Jasper took Reid's hands off him before exiting the kitchen.

_What the hell?_ Reid stood there for a long moment before grabbing a cup of coffee._ What did I do?_

Reid was changed and ready to go by the time Jasper got out of the shower.

"You can go without me." Jasper said absently, changing.

"I'd rather go with you." Reid said quietly.

Jasper sighed and nodded.

They arrived at the bureau five minutes late. Reid had to practically beg Jasper to walk him up, and even when he gave in, he said he would only take the elevator with him.

It was really starting to worry Reid. I mean, sure the conversation last night hadn't exactly gone smoothly, but that didn't mean Jasper should be avoiding him.

When the elevator doors opened, Reid stepped out. He turned back and tried to give Jasper a kiss but the man just sidestepped it.

"What's going on Jasper?" Reid asked.

"I _really _don't want to talk about it here." Jasper shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"What did I do?"

"Later, Spencer."

Just then Morgan walked up behind Reid.

"Can I talk to you?"

Reid shook his head. "Not now."

"Reid, I really need to talk to you."

"And I really don't want to do it now." He turned back to Jasper, who had now stepped out of the elevator and was looking at Morgan like he was going to kill him. "Jasper, can we please talk?"

"Spencer," Morgan began, but Jasper cut him off.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" He asked, looking at Reid.

Reid furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, I have my whole life. Why?"

"Do you recall a certain dream you had last night?"

Reid gulped. Yes, he did remember. It had been short. He had been standing in his own kitchen, Morgan across from him. Morgan had sighed and rubbed his head. _"I can't ask you to leave him, I'll just go."_

Reid had reached out to him. _"No, I want you. I've always wanted you. Don't leave me, Derek."_

And now, here Jasper was, repeating _exactly_ what he had said in the dream, looking like he was going to explode. And Morgan was standing right there.

"It was just a dream, Jasper."

"Oh it was, was it?"

"Spencer?"

Reid turned to see what looked like concern in Morgan's eyes.

"Morgan, don't think that we're okay just because I had some sort of meaningless dream."

"Pretty boy, I-"

_THWACK!_

Jasper's fist came across Morgan's face all to hard.

Morgan stumbled, holding his cheek. "What the-"

Reid spun to look at a fuming Jasper.

"What the hell! What was _that_ for?"

"He called you pretty boy!"

"He _always_ calls me pretty boy! It's his nickname for me! You can't just go around and punch people!"

"Yeah? Well, it's not like you're over him anyways! This guys a jerk! A muscle-bound jerk! And you're still pining after him!"

"I _told_ you I was over him! Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not gonna stick around long enough for you to realize you love him and start sleeping around!" Jasper shouted.

"What? You think I would _cheat_ on you? Who the hell are you? I would _never_ cheat on anyone, ever!" Reid matched his volume. By now, everyone within earshot was standing and watching. God, this was embarrassing. It was like Reid couldn't go any number of hours without getting into a shouting match with someone.

"You would've left then! I know it! I'm not stupid, Spencer! I'm not run by my emotions like you are!"

"I would've made it work, Jasper! I vowed along time ago that I would never leave or abandon someone without warning! But you wouldn't know that because you're too busy trying to have sex all the time!"

Everything was silent.

It felt like no one was breathing, just standing and watching as Reid felt his relationship falling apart in big chunks.

"This isn't working for me." Jasper said, gritting his teeth.

"Good. Fine. Leave. Use someone else as your _toy_. I'm not interested in your 'all take' attitude anymore."

Jasper turned to the staircase. Pushing past a number of people before flinging the door open and disappearing.

The room was completely silent before a commanding voice took charge.

"Everyone, back to work. Nothing to see anymore."

Reid turned and saw Hotch staring down the crowd as it dispersed. When he caught his eye, Reid gave him a small sad smile in thanks. Hotch just nodded before turning and heading back to his office.

"Spencer?"

Reid whipped around to see Morgan standing there.

All he could do was sigh. He wasn't really mad at him. I mean, how could he be? He had planned on apologizing today anyways. _No time like the present, hey?_

"Look, Morgan. I'm sorry for-"

"What? No. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that coming to your house last night was the right thing to do."

Reid held up a hand. "Let _me _go first." He paused and waited until Morgan nodded slowly. "I was a major hypocrite to you last night. I told you that it wasn't okay for you to have waited so long to tell me your feelings, but I turned around and did the exact same thing. I was rude and disrespectful and I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning, but I was cowardice."

Morgan shook his head. "I was foolish to come to your house in the middle of the night. I don't know what I expected you'd do. And now, I've messed up your whole relationship with Jasper and I feel like an asshole! I shouldn't have-"

Reid shook his head. "It wasn't going too well him anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first bit was great. But after I gave in and had sex with him, that was really all he wanted. It was my fault for being so stupid. I shouldn't have jumped into it so quickly." Reid shrugged, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

Reid shook his head. "No. No, it was my fault. I did this."

"Spencer, look-"

"I gotta find Garcia." Reid said pushing past Morgan without another word.

* * *

><p>"Oh, honey, it's okay." Garcia leaned in and hugged Reid when he was all done with his story. She had listened intently through out the whole thing, and just that was making him feel better.<p>

"Now, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean, sweet cheeks?"

"Well," Reid shifted, slightly embarrassed. "I think Jasper might've been right. I-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I think I still have feelings for Morgan."

Garcia gave him a contemplative look before speaking up. "I still don't understand. If you have feelings for him, then act on them. I mean, baby, he already confessed to you. You don't have to worry about whether he reciprocates the feelings or not. You already know."

"Yes but doesn't it make me a bad person if I just jump from Jasper to Morgan? I mean, there are rules aren't there?"

"Spencer," She said grabbing his hand. "I'm going to speak truthfully. You've waited _so_ long. You didn't act out of fear and now your perfect moment has been handed to you. I know Derek. He's a lost soul. And if you give him any reason to believe he's never going to have another chance, he's going to do everything in his power to get over you. This isn't something you should wait out. Grab your Chocolate God by the ass and don't let go, honey!"

Reid blushed before sighing. "I don't know. I think I need to take the day off. I'm going to go talk to Hotch."

Garcia nodded. "You go, cupcake."

Reid left Garcia's lair. He really wasn't looking forward to walking through the bullpen and have everyone staring, but it didn't seem like he had any other choice.

Just as he was about to face his doom, Hotch walked out of the doors and practically ran into him.

"Reid, how are you?"

"I was just looking for you." Reid said, cutting to the point. "I was wondering if I could take a personal day, you know? Clear this whole thing up."

Hotch nodded "That's fine with me."

"Thanks."

Reid took the metro home seeing as he didn't have a car due to the fact Jasper had driven him. When he got there he simply threw his stuff on the bedroom floor and crawled into his bed.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I'm sorry for any of you who didn't want Jasper to be an asshole, but I really needed to take him all the way out the picture. Now, Reid doesn't know what to do! Oh dear. Lucky for him though, <strong>_**I**_** know what he's going to do :P**

**Now, who wants a little M/R slash in the next chapter?**

***raises hand***** Oh me! Me! I do! I want it!**

***blushes***** Alright then you wonderful people!**

**Review! Or not. Nevermind you don't have to, I don't want to run your life. Do what you wish :P**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Light Of The Flame

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter but not to worry because I will continue to be writing for this pair on a regular and hopefully everyday basis. So keep your eyes peeled and such.**

**This is a very slashy smutty chapter with what I would call some pretty explicit details (okay very explicit… I can't help myself) :P**

**It's from Morgan's POV and I think you guys are gonna like it. Especially if you enjoy to sacks of man candy romping and rolling in between sheets like animals haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

The rest of the day was slow and Morgan felt exhausted by the time he was finished his paperwork. He had been thinking of Reid all day. The poor kid had left to take a personal day, and Morgan had felt like it was his fault. That Reid left because he didn't want to face him. Didn't want to speak to him.

By the time Morgan got home, all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on some jazz music before sitting, patting the spot beside him for Clooney to jump up.

A beer and a jazz album later, there was a soft knock on Morgan's door. He stood, placing his drink on the coffee table before approaching the door. He turned the knob and opened it.

Reid stood there, his head was leaning on the doorframe and his arms were wrapped around himself.

Morgan gave him an up and down, trying to figure out if he was all right physically.

"Hi," He breathed.

"Hey," Reid whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Reid looked at the ground and then back up at Morgan. "I just don't want to be alone right now." He said, in the same soft whisper.

Morgan nodded and then stepped back, allowing Reid entrance.

"Can I get you something?"

Reid shook his head. "Can we maybe… talk somewhere?"

Morgan nodded and headed back into the living room. He patted Clooney's butt to get him off the couch so that Reid had somewhere to sit.

They both settled so that they were facing each other, backs against the arms rests. Reid put his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his palm, absently running his fingers through his hair. Morgan thought that he looked exhausted.

Reid cleared his throat when they were both settled. "I have something I need to say."

Morgan just waited patiently.

"Jasper… He-he really wasn't a bad guy, we just… didn't fit, I guess. We weren't meshing well. He had priorities that I didn't and vice versa. So, I don't want you to think he was demeaning me or hurting me in any way."

"But, the fight you two had-"

"We were both being defensive. It was going to happen, one way or another, I think. I just think we didn't want to admit it to one another."

A silence stretched between for a few moments.

"So," Morgan began. "You came here to tell me that Jasper isn't a jerk. That's it?" Morgan was almost frustrated. What game was he playing?

"No, not quite" Reid said, fiddling with a strand of his hair. "I wanted to tell you that Jasper was… right, sort of."

Reid fell silent and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Right about what?"

Reid shifted his weight. "I, uh, I think… I think I still…" Reid looked at the hand in his lap. "I think I still have feelings for you."

Morgan sat there for a long time, not saying anything. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I understand if the tables have turned now and that _I'm_ too late in telling you this, but like you said. It's only fair." Reid continued when Morgan didn't answer.

"I don't know what to say." Morgan admitted, completely truthful.

"Say what your thinking."

Morgan shook his head. "I don't even know." He rubbed his face. "I guess all I can ask is what are you, or we, planning on doing about it?"

They sat in silence together for a while. Neither knew what to say.

Then Reid moved.

He shifted so that he was on his knees at Morgan's feet. Moving forward, he placed on had on either side of Morgan's arms on the armrest of the couch. And then he leaned in.

Their lips were almost together when he stopped, taking in a shaky hesitant breath before claiming Morgan's mouth.

It started very gentle, Reid moving his mouth fluidly over Morgan's. Short, sweet kisses with small breaths between.

Eventually Reid pulled back, looking up at Morgan with half lidded eyes.

"Why?" Morgan managed to breathe out. "Why are you so willing to be together after you just broke up with Jasper?"

Reid bit his bottom lip. "Morgan, it took my relationship with Jasper for both of us to realize that what we really wanted was each other. I'm done waiting. I want you. I _need_ you. Right now" Reid stared hungrily at Morgan's mouth.

_Well, I can't argue with that._

Morgan made to lean forward in order to kiss Reid again, but he really didn't have to move. At his small motion, Reid was back at it, mouth crashing into Morgan's, this time more desperate and needy.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist, supporting him. Reid moved one of his hands behind Morgan's head, pulling his face impossibly closer.

Morgan had thought about this, _dreamed_ about this for so long. And now that it was happening, he couldn't get enough. He aloud Reid to explore his mouth with his tongue, while he ran his hands all over the younger mans body, memorizing the feel of his collarbone, his hips, his back. It was impossibly good. Impossibly _right._

Reid moved the hand that didn't have a vice grip on Morgan neck up and under his shirt. His long fingers smoothed over the bumps of his abs and eventually found his nipple, and began to rub it lightly. Morgan moaned into the other mans mouth. God that felt good.

After a couple moments Reid started to fiddle with Morgan's shirt edge. Morgan quickly caught on and pulled it up over his head, planning on only breaking their kiss for a moment. But once the shirt was discarded and Morgan looked back to Reid, he was just staring at Morgan's bare chest.

"What?" Morgan asked, a little self-consciously.

Reid shook his head to himself. "You're gorgeous." He breathed.

Morgan smiled. "I'm nothing compared to you."

Reid closed his eyes and started to shake his head again, but Morgan grabbed his chin and guided his face back to his own. He let one hand snake its way into Reid's hair while his tongue invaded Reid's mouth.

Reid returned the kiss, letting his hands roam over Morgan's pecks and sides.

Morgan moved his free hand up to Reid's top button. He tried working it open but quickly discovered one hand wasn't going to do it. So he removed his other hand from Reid's hair. He had just gotten the first two open when he felt Reid's hand grasp both of his.

Morgan broke the kiss to look up at Reid who had his eyes cast downward.

"Is something wrong?" He breathed.

"I-" Reid shook his head. "I just… I don't look like you."

And there it was. All of Reid's insecurities painted on his face as his eyes met Morgan's.

"Pretty boy," He whispered, staring intently in Reid's eyes so as to get his point across. "I want to see you. Please."

Reid swallowed and pushed Morgan's hands away gently. He then started to undo his own buttons, looking anywhere but at Morgan.

When he finally got the shirt undone and off he hovered, not knowing what to do.

Morgan splayed a hand on Reid's bare chest, marveling at the contrast.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

That made Reid blush, and Morgan smiled when the blush reached all the way down to where his hand was.

"Come here." He said, and Reid obliged, happy to not have Morgan staring at him anymore.

Morgan's knees were still up and somewhat in the way, and when Morgan moved them down, Reid quickly straddled Morgan's lap.

Their arousal became apparent to both them then.

Morgan moved both of his hands down to the swell of Reid's ass and pulled him forward so that they both gasped at the friction.

Reid started to move his hips, rutting them against Morgan's while they nipped and bit at each other's mouths.

Very quickly, both of their breathing was ragged and Reid slowed his movements pulling away from Morgan's mouth.

"I want you to have me. I want you to take me."

The words shot straight from Morgan's ears to his groin. He just nodded, grabbing Reid's ass and standing, holding him in place. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and his legs around Morgan's waist, holding him as close as he could.

While Morgan walked towards the bedroom, Reid latched his mouth onto the other mans neck sucking and biting. It was distracting but felt amazing.

Morgan set him gently on the bed and moved his hands to Reid's pants. He quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled them off, leaving Reid in nothing but a pair of dark gray boxer-briefs.

Morgan smiled down at him before undoing and removing his own pants. He moved between Reid's legs and leant down to kiss his jaw. He moved his way down and licked at Reid's collarbone. He moved even lower and mouthed at Reid's nipple. Reid whimpered and Morgan used one of his hands to work the other one.

"Mmmmm," Reid sighed, contented.

"Feel good, pretty boy?" He asked, looking up to Reid's face.

Reid nodded, eyes closed.

Morgan licked his way down Reid's stomach, lapping and his bellybutton and making him squirm. He eventually made it to the top of his underwear. Morgan fingered at it and was about to remove it when Reid sat bolt upright.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yo-you don't have to do that."

Morgan leveled his face with Reid's. "What do you mean?"

"Like, you don't have to, um… I mean that-"

Morgan cut Reid off by placing a kiss on his mouth.

"I _want_ to, Spencer." He said when he pulled away.

Spencer seemed to relax a bit at the use of his first name, but still looked a little nervous.

"But, I know that… I know that wha-what Carl did to you, and I don't want you to feel you _have_ to or anything."

Morgan shook his head. "Please, let me do this."

Spencer stared at him for a while, checking if he was sure, and Morgan held his gaze. Finally, he slowly lay back down.

"Just relax." Morgan soothed and Spencer nodded.

Morgan took hold of the edge of Spencer's underwear and gently guided them off. He could see the younger man bite his lip before propping himself up on his elbows to look at Morgan.

Morgan just smiled wickedly before pressing his tongue flat against the head of Spencer's cock.

Spencer sucked in a sharp breath.

Morgan moved so that he was more comfortably between Spencer's legs. He used his lips to mouth at the tip of the member and then slowly swirled his tongue.

He looked up to see Spencer biting his lip again, breath coming a little fast.

Tantalizingly slowly he moved his mouth all the way down Spencer's long shaft, enveloping it almost completely. He quickly bobbed his head and swallowed, constricting his throat on it.

"GAH!" Spencer's head lolled back.

Morgan kept at it. Bobbing, swallowing, nipping, licking, until Spencer had collapsed all the way onto the bed, hands running through his hair and breathing harshly.

"Stop." He choked.

Morgan licked once all the way up the underside of Spencer's dick.

"Why?"

"Because I want you in me. Now."

"Yes, sir." Morgan crawled his way up Spencer's body, kissing him deeply before reaching into his nightstand and grabbing lube. Then he removed his own boxers.

He coated his fingers well before feeling his way to Spencer's entrance.

"You ready?"

Spencer gripped Morgan's shoulders and nodded.

Morgan pressed one finger inside and Spencer gasped.

"Did I hurt you?"

Spencer shook his head, half-smiling. "No, no. It'll feel good in a moment. Just… keep going."

Morgan moved his whole finger in before adding another one. Spencer hissed in pain but shook his head before Morgan could ask. "Don't stop." He breathed.

Morgan eventually worked a third finger in. Spencer was panting and gasping so he stopped for a moment to let him adjust.

It seemed like Spencer had relaxed some so Morgan started to move his fingers slowly in and out eliciting a groan from Spencer.

"Gnnnngh. That's it. I'm ready." Spencer panted.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"For gods sake! Yes, I'm sure! Get in me already!"

Morgan laughed. "Pushy, pushy."

"I swear to god! If you don't take me right now I'm gonna-"

Morgan kissed Spencer quickly. "No need for swearing to a god you don't believe in, lover." He smiled.

He made quick work of slicking himself up with lube and nestling between Spencer's legs. He guided himself until he was lined up with Spencer's entrance and then looked down at Spencer. "God, you're pretty."

He pushed himself about halfway in before pausing when Spencer took a very deep breath and closed his eyes. Spencer waited about ten seconds before nodding.

Morgan moved until he was all the way in. He stopped when Spencer moaned, not able to tell if it was good or bad so he just waited.

Spencer opened his eyes to see Morgan looking at him with concern.

"Move, please." He whimpered.

Morgan happily obliged, pulling almost all the way out to move back in again. And again. And again.

Spencer groaned. "Faster."

Morgan set a quick pace, pulling and pushing in a steady rhythm.

Spencer gripped his shoulders, moaning and working his hips to match with Morgan's thrusts.

"Oh god. You're huge." He panted, biting his bottom lip. "Go harder."

Morgan buried his face in Spencer's neck and pounded brutally into the other man.

This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed.

Morgan groaned low and guttural. The friction from Spencer's tight channel felt so good. Almost impossibly so. He had never felt like this with a woman. Never, ever. Had never wanted to give them insane pleasure like he did now. He wanted to hear Spencer scream. He wanted to make Spencer lose control. With every cell in his body did he want that.

Morgan slammed into Spencer, panting. He braced one hand on the headboard and the other behind Spencer's head, rolling his hips forward and back, aiming for the other man's sweet spot.

"Oh god! There! Right there, Derek!" Spencer's mouth formed a silent O before another moan escaped his lips "Ahhhnnnmmm." His back arched off the bed in ecstasy.

"God, you're tight." Morgan grunted. "So tight. So hot."

Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's back and pulled him closer. Derek swooped down for a deep, animalistic kiss. "So perfect." He breathed between their tongues tangling.

Spencer moaned into his mouth. "Oh, god. So good."

Derek felt Spencer's hand move between them and begin stroking his dick. Derek wound his hand down there too and removed it. He pulled back from their kiss to see Spencer's eyebrows furrow.

"Not yet." He said. "Not quite yet." He wanted to see how far he could push Spencer without being touched.

Derek moved up in a sitting position and grabbed Spencer's hips in a bruising grip.

The room was filled with noise. The headboard against the wall. Spencer moaning and whimpering. The slap of skin on skin. The creak of the bedsprings.

It was so right.

Derek groaned and shifted the tiniest bit so that he could nail Spencer's prostate with every thrust once more.

"Holy shit! Oh fuck! Deeeeerreeek!" Spencer moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Soooo goooddd!"

Derek pounded into Spencer faster. Hearing him moan and swear like that had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever listened too.

"Oh god! Touch me! Pleaaasee!" Spencer whined.

Derek could tell that even if he didn't touch Spencer, he could still make him cum. But Derek wanted to make Spencer's body writhe and squirm.

Derek took one of the hands he was using to grip Spencer's hips and wrapped it around the other man's dick. Tugging on it with a brutal force that matched the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh god! Oh g-g-god! I'm gonna- I'm… Nnngghh! FUCK! DEREK!"

Spencer came, long strings of semen roping out of his cock while Derek tugged until the last bit was all over Derek's hand and both of their stomachs.

Derek's thrusts became erratic as the muscles around his member clenched from Spencer's orgasm. That and the hot heat that pooled in his stomach when Spencer swore sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Goddamn! Spencer!" He groaned as he spilt everything directly into Spencer's channel.

Derek caught himself before falling on Spencer by putting a hand on either side of the younger man's head.

They both stayed there panting for a few moments. Derek didn't want to collapse onto Spencer no matter how tired he was. The kid was strong, but Derek didn't think his thin frame could hold his weight.

Spencer nuzzled into Derek's hand beside his face and looked up at him through long lashes.

"You're amazing."

Derek smiled in return.

"You must be tired. Come down here."

Derek slowly pulled out of Spencer, not really wanting to leave the warmth there. He climbed beside Spencer and lay facing him.

Spencer rolled away and grabbed some tissues before cleaning them both up.

Automatically afterwards, Spencer wriggled closer, nestling against Derek's chest.

"You smell like good sex." Spencer murmured into Derek's skin.

Derek laughed softly. "Probably because I just had some." He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans frame. "You swore." He said after a while.

Spencer looked up. "Did I?" He shrugged, snuggling back down.

"Yes, not only did you say 'shit', you also said 'fuck', twice."

Spencer laughed.

"_Loudly,_ I might add." Derek said and this time chimed in with Spencer's laughter.

"I have been known to swear, Derek."

Derek frowned. "_I've_ never heard you swear."

"That's because it would unprofessional for me to swear while working."

"Oh, I see." They were both silent for a while, winding down. "Am I really that big?" Derek asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You told me I was huge. Jeeze, for a certifiable genius with an eidetic memory you sure forget a lot."

Spencer laughed at that.

"So, am I?"

"Biggest I've ever seen. Or felt for that matter since I didn't doing much looking at it."

Derek laughed.

There was another bout of silence. Right then, everything seemed perfect. Everything _was_ perfect. Derek had Spencer lying in his arms. Close and comforting. His train of thought was broken when Spencer spoke.

"I love you. A whole lot." He said nuzzling Derek's chest with his nose.

"You too, baby boy. I love you too."

_Now,_ everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Happy ending! Happy ending are <strong>_**always**_** good.**

**This was my first sex scene **_**ever**_**. Not just on the internet, like, I have never written anything like this, so can you tell me if it was good? Cause I thought it was, but you know how sometimes since you did it it clouds your judgment? Yeah. I'm not sure lol**

**I hope you guys liked it and make sure to check back soon for new stories and such :D**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


End file.
